Forum:Aisu Rei
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below.: Aisu is not from the normal narutoverse, she is from a land far, far to the north, essentially in the naruto version of the artic circle, where the sun doesn't shine for 9 months out of the year and there is nothing but snow and ice as far as the eye can see. Her clan travelled up to this desolate region centuries ago, where a special stone created enough heat for the area around them to be thawed out and crops to be farmed. They lived outside the warm zone, as only the crops were in it due to the need to keep a steady food source. To supplement their food they hunted wild animals, however the wild animals around the north were both vast and fierce, no normal weaponry could touch them. Hunters were trained in their version of the ninja art, using Ice, which was abundant in the north as their weapon. Centuries ago, the Shinju rampaged all across the world, spreading destruction in its wake. Some lands were stricken with drought, some lands were washed away by the tides, some lands were shaken to pieces, while some lands were lashed with terrible storms. But the land of her ancestors was not stricken by any of these. It was stricken by a cold wind, a blizzard that dumped ice and snow two hundred feet deep. However not all of the Shinju's chakra was used up. The few who survived this storm had gathered around mysterious rocks that emitted warmth. The chakra that was left over swept through these people and was absorbed into their bodies. Their children were found to be more suited to the cold, being able to handle the ice easier than their parents. This trend continued, as each generation was better adapted to the cold. The chakra of the Shinju had strengthened these people and had attuned them to the ice and snow. As the generations passed children were born with the ability to manipulate the ice. Some could even create it. While these manipulators and creators were weak initially, over the centuries the trait became stronger and stronger. While strong users of the techniques were rare, they did exist. Aisu was one of those strong users of her clan's heritage. While she was not a member of the Head Family, she was among the closest branches to it and her parents were in good enough standing that she was taught the clan's most prized techniques. She, despite being of a lesser gender, became one of the most powerful members of the clan. She even hunted the Dreaded Aisuhanta, The ice hunters of the far north. These beasts were anything but harmless, being capable of manipulating ice release nearly as well as the strongest of the warriors could, albeit in a less inspired way. These beasts were fearsome enough to even give a tailed beast pause, albeit if they ever met one. Even groups of veteran hunters would not attempt these beasts. While they would provide food for the clan for nearly a month if they can be slain, the cost in lives was too high for the clan to pay. In the span of a year Aisu had managed to outstrip every single one of the normal hunters by felling no less than four of the beasts, when the previous record holder, the eldest son of the head family no less, had managed to only fell two in the course of nearly five years. However in the next several months the heat from the rocks started to decrease. They had stood vigilant for centuries, if not millennia, however they were slowly starting to fail. Another solution had to be found. Around 200 years ago there was a story of a large turtle who had swum around in the ocean near the village. They had attempted to capture it for food, but it had blown a giant hole in the ice. The clan leaders decided that they must hope the story was true and they could find this turtle and use its strength to recharge the rocks. Of all the people they could send to find the turtle, Aisu was chosen. Partially because she was one of the strongest ice users in existence, but partially because she was upstaging the male hunters and they wanted her out of the picture. As such she was given a simply mission to go south, capture the turtle, and come back to the village. They didn't believe she could succeed, but they sent her off into the unknown." 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : '''Aisu has been noted as having a strong affinity towards ice release from a young age, and she has been taught how to use it since she was around 7 years old. She has mastered everything her clan could teach her, leaving her one of the strongest ice release users in existence. As she is a natural user of Ice Release, there was no awakening necessary. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I was planning on doing sage mode with this character, partially because there hasn't been one as far as I can find, partially because it ties in with the Aisuhanta's i talked about earlier. She will lack offensive genjutsu completely and will focus mostly on Ninjutsu, albeit with a health dose of taijutsu complicated by her icey abilities. That being said, her main strategy will be manipulating ice constructs to do her bidding, as well as altering the terrain via freezing and permafrost to act to her advantage. Basically her first few moves in any fight is setting up the terrain, whether it be freezing everything around her to setting up a maze of ice. Thank you for your time its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 05:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision This application is approved as long as you stay clear of ice techniques unique to the Yuki clan.-- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 23:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications